Thunder
Name: Thunder Species: Grey Wolf (Anthro) Gender: Male DOB: 3/17/92 (16 of course relative to the age of Wolves; Canine years for short Height: 5'4'' Weight: 110lbs Eye Color: Light Blue Fur: Grey with a white underbelly Skills: Highly intellegent in particular areas, well versed in the operation of firearms, tactical mindset, Aviation whiz. Strengths: Compassion and understanding, his tactical mindset, his loyalty, devotion, and stong will. Weaknesses: His size and weight put him at an extreme disadvantage when faced with an eaqually well trained opponent who has the upperhand on weight and size. He can be a little apprehensive of putting those he cares about in danger, and hesitation can mean the difference between life and death. Occasionally his over-apologetic nature gets him into trouble or demeans his occupation as a soldier. Personality: Friendly provided you're on his good side,Loyal,Couragous, (Being afraid, but doing something anyway), Open-minded on most things. Tools of the Trade (Offensive): Colt M4 (Semi/Burst Shipped Firemode) with a COMP M3 Aimpoint optic (commonly uses the M995 AP round), a Colt 1911 in 10mm Auto. Tools of the Trade (Defensive): MICH (Modular Intergrated Combat Helmet) with a ACU Pattern cover and PVS-7D Night Vision Optics mounted, ACU Pattern IBA w/ MOLLE Exculding the rucksack, Oakley M-Frames (Strike Lends). Clothing: T-Shirts, generally plain, with Jeans or cargo pants. Where appropriate, ACU Trousers & Jacket w/ PC (aka Cover). Likes: Chocolate (Yikes), Instrumental Rock, Movie themes and Compositions (Think Blackhawk Down, The Hunt for the Red October, etc.), Firearms, Loyalty, Computers, (May be changed at a later date) Dislikes: Death metal, Licorice, Needles (Hypodermic too), seeing others, especially those he cares about in Jeopardy. (May be changed at a later date._ Bio: Thunder was a urban city born pup, to a very young mother, and an irresponsible father. Due to their inadequacy, he was adopoted by his grandmother and rasied with loving care. Considering his lack of a father, it was a very odd thing that a pup such as himself would find himself mesmorized by all things military and aviation. In-fact, when he was 10, the channel of choice was the History Channel in which he indulged in the wonders of the military and other relevent materials. Throughout his early years, his mother had promised and broken his heart on three seperate occasions. Each time waiting until the day prior to her claiming to move in with her son did she choose to inform him that she would not be able to keep her commitment, giving him some bogus excuse. The final straw that lead to a key part in his personality, the lack of trust for many things, but also a unprofound love and loyalty for those who he truly thought of as friends, was when his mother had yet again made a promise to finally live with her son, but she instead moved off to the complete opposite side of that nation. After that, he was no longer the same. His young mind realized that he could not take everything his mother, even his own mother, said and believe it as truth. Simply put, he learned he could not always count on those who claimed to love him, and that he felt did love him, but at the time, felt completely devoid and deprived of that very emotion. After a number of years of struggle, coping with various issues, he stumbled upon a few new friends, those who shared something in common with him that was a rarity in this world: other furs. Soon after he found out that there were others like him, his nation broke out into war. Staying true to his love of the military, and his odd sense of patriotism and devotion to his nation, and his future brothers-in-arms, he joined the US Army at the early, and illegal age of 15. He was due to ship out to Fort Jackson for BCT where he underwent a gruelling, but fast-tracked version of BCT and Infantry school, while excluding AIT, which seemed to have been completely skipped in lieu of the war that loomed ahead. Though aspiring to be a Helicopter pilot (OH-58Ds or flying with the revered 160th SOAR as an MH-6 or AH-6 pilot), he was placed in an infantry division where he is currently stationed. REACTIONS: Greetings, Usually very pleasant, unless he dislikes the subject in question. Challenges: He will usually attempt to reason first to come to a resolution without conflict, but will if aggravated enough, and given enough reason, fight back. This is especially true if it's close to his heart, say if the subject in question has attempted to harm a close friend, he'll be more inclined to physically engage the subject as opposed to a less confrontational adversary. Attack: If he is attacked his first priority is to defend himself while analyzing his enemy looking for strengths and weaknesses to exploit while planning a counter-offensive of his owm. Truly one of the few times where he is apt at multi-tasking. A Pass: Should he encounter someone who is making a pass at him, he'd be mildly unsettled, but as things progressed, his confidence will usually grow. He is not one to move along too quickly, and firmly believes that sex should be something to be had after marriage due to his past. Category:Characters Category:Orginal Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals